Rahne Sinclair (Earth-616)
; formerly (founding member); ; ; ; ; ; ; (founding member) | Relatives = Reverend Craig (father, deceased), Dr. Moira MacTaggert (surrogate mother, deceased) Unborn child with Hrimhari (allegedly Tier) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = X-Factor Investigations Headquarters, New York City, New York; formerly Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; Angel's Aerie, Colorado Rockies; Detroit, Michigan; Mutant Town, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Xavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Muir Island, Scotland; X-Factor Headquarters, Embassy Row, Washington D.C., Maryland; X-Factor Complex, New York; Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'2" | Height2 = (human form), 8'0" (transitional), 12'0" (lupine form) when standing erect. | Weight = 110 lbs | Weight2 = (human form), 410 lbs (186 kg) (transitional), 1050 lbs (476.3 kg) (lupine form) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = In her wolf form she has claws, fur, and fangs. | Citizenship = Scottish | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Private investigator; formerly teacher, government agent, and adventurer | Education = Xavier's Institute | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Ullapool, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland | Creators = Chris Claremont; Bob McLeod | First = Marvel Graphic Novel #4 | HistoryText = Origin Rahne Sinclair was born in Scotland and was delivered by Dr. Moira MacTaggert, who happened to live locally. Rahne's father was the local Presbyterian minister, Reverend Craig, who raised Rahne as an orphan without revealing that he was her father from an illicit relationship. Reverend Craig's treatment of Rahne during her first fourteen years was harsh, instilling a strict religious and moral code into her from a young age to compensate for his own lapse in character which led to her conception. When Rahne first developed her mutant power of lycanthropy, she was mistaken for a werewolf. A group of terrified, religious locals believed that she had been possessed by the devil. Led by Reverend Craig, they chased Rahne across the Scottish highlands. At the end of the chase, Rahne fell unconscious and reverted to her naked human form at the feet of Dr. MacTaggert, who saved her from the mob. Doctor MacTaggert became a surrogate mother to the young mutant and took her under her protection, then took Rahne to America, to be schooled by Professor Charles Xavier. There, Rahne soon became involved in a rescue mission to save the Professor from Donald Pierce, who was still affiliated with the Hellfire Club. With the help of Cannonball, Karma, Mirage, & Sunspot, the Professor was saved and he agreed to train the team of New Mutants. Although the team was originally created because the Professor was possessed by the Brood Queen egg inside of him for future embryos, they stayed together. During her time with the New Mutants, Rahne experienced many adventures, under the codename Wolfsbane. New Mutants Due to her strict religious upbringing, Rahne found it hard to come to terms with some of her teammates habits. Rahne also struggled with her own romantic feelings, which she believed were sins and made her wicked in the eyes of God. Rahne initially developed a secret crush on Cannonball and while at the mall in Salem Center, the team was attacked by Sentinels. They next battled the powers of the Brood Queen inside of Professor Xavier, Silver Samurai and Viper, the Hellfire Club, Axe, then traveled to Nova Roma and battled Selene, where Magma joined the team. Rahne developed a strong friendship with Dani Moonstar, whose mutant power gave her a natural rapport with animals. This rapport developed into a psychic link with Wolfsbane whenever she would transform into her wolf-form. While in the New Mutants, Rahne was taught by Prof. Charles Xavier. Next the team traveled to the Massachusetts Academy and battled the White Queen, Emma Frost, and the Hellions and later, a Demon Bear. After a brief battle with Warlock, the New Mutants welcomed him as their new member. The New Mutants, next, saved the life of international rock star Lila Cheney from the Vrakanin. Next, they battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and the X-Men and after most of the heroes perished, Magik and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Next, Wolfsbane and Sunspot were given the same drug that gifted Cloak and Dagger with their powers, until Magik returned the powers to the original owners. Rahne would turn away embarrassed when Dani changed clothes and struggled to come to terms with Nightcrawler's demonic looks and Magik's demonic persona. During a mission on Muir Island to subdue Legion, Rahne was reunited with her surrogate mother, Dr. MacTaggert, and also her father, Rev. Craig, who still regarded her as possessed by Satan. At this time, the virtually omnipotent Beyonder brought a young mutant, named Boom-Boom, to the mansion and the X-Men and New Mutants instinctively attacked them and, after learning that her teammate, Karma, was in-fact alive, Rahne and the New Mutants decided to rescue her. After tracking Karma to Madripoor, then Cairo, the New Mutants were joined by Storm and all of them were possessed by Karma, save Mirage, Warlock, and Magik. After freeing Karma from the Shadow King, who was possessing her, Karma defeated him on the Astral Plane. Later, Amora the Enchantress kidnapped the New Mutants to Asgard. While attempting to escape, Magik used her teleportation discs and the Enchantress' magics affected the destination and the New Mutants were separated through time and space. Rahne ended-up in Jotunheim and began a relationship with Hrimhari, the Wolf Prince of Asgard with the ability to change between wolf and mixed man-wolf forms, after he rescued her from giants. Rahne seriously entertained the idea of staying with Hrimhari and after the New Mutants defeated Amora, the X-Men arrived to assist them in rescuing Storm. Loki used his magics to turn Rahne and Hrimhari into Grimfang and Blackheart, but the combined mutant teams thwarted Loki's plans. The relationship between Rahne and Hrimhari was passionate, but short lived. Rahne later revealed that she was embarrassed by her free-spirited behavior in Asgard. Following Magneto When the New Mutants returned home, the headmaster of the school had been replaced, by Magneto. The New Mutants struggled to accept the former arch-villain. After Magik was "completed" by the Beyonder, she pleaded with the others to concede, but changed her mind after seeing that her best-friend, Kitty Pryde, was stuck with her responsibilities of Limbo. The Beyonder returned and battled the New Mutants to the death, killing all of them and going a step further by obliterating them from existence. The Beyonder recreated the New Mutants to test a machine and later used them as henchmen against the heroes attempting to stop him, as they had no memories of the New Mutants. After Beyonder's defeat, Phoenix set everything back. In being recreated, the New Mutants, somehow, lost much of the proficiency in using their superhuman powers that they had learned at Prof. Xavier's school. Under the psychic influence of the Hellion, named Empath, Magneto closed the school and sent the New Mutants to study with the Hellions' teacher, the White Queen, where Rahne befriended a fellow lycan mutant, Catseye. When Magneto realized he was tricked into transferring the New Mutants, he attempted to confront Emma and was attacked by the Avengers. After rescuing Magneto from the Avengers, he and Emma worked together to cure the children of the trauma at the hands of the Beyonder and they returned to Prof. Xavier's mansion. Rahne decided to visit her foster mother on Muir Island and was attacked by the autistic, psychotic Legion. After the arrival of the New Mutants, they defeated Legion and Rahne was again harassed by Reverend Craig. Later, while watching the Wildways, Rahne was captured, by Spiral and Mojo, and mentally controlled, by Psylocke, into joining a new show, the Bratpack. After a brief battle with the New Mutants, Psylocke was freed from her mind control and freed the others as well. The New Mutants, later, battled the X-Men after they had been turned to the X-Babies by Mojo, until they were broken of their brainwashing and defeated the spineless one, Mojo. During this mission and after, the New Mutants would rotate between their graduation uniforms and their standard New Mutants training uniforms. During the massacre of the Morlocks by the Marauders, the New Mutants were charged with aiding the wounded. After Illyana Rasputin and Xi'an Coy Manh left to check on her younger siblings, the New Mutants joined them and Warlock's father, Magus, attacked and Illyana quickly teleported them all to Limbo. Shortly after, Magus also appeared on Limbo and Illyana sent the New Mutants to Scotland's past where they aided Scottish King, Robert the Bruce. While attempting to go back to Limbo, again, Illyana accidentally separated the New Mutants through time and space. Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Karma, and Magma were sent to a future where the Sentinels had taken over and killed all mutants and superhumans. They were aided by adult versions of Cannonball and Mirage, who claimed to have held Rahne, dying, in her arms and was therefore, cold toward Rahne, and all remaining mutants were sent, by Lila Cheney, to her Dyson Sphere. After the adult Cannonball and Mirage abandoned them, they were about to be destroyed by Sentinels, until Illyana returned with Professor Xavier, Lilandra Neramani, and Binary and took them back to the planet that the Professor was on with the Starjammers. When Merging their forms once more, Cypher tapped into Warlock’s own DNA in order to learn how to "re-code" it. While the rest of the New Mutants distracted Magus, Cypher and Warlock re-wrote the Magus' DNA, effectively reducing him to infancy. Upon returning to the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were, all, grounded by Magneto and not allowed to leave the grounds. After a soccer game became too physical, Sunspot ended-up giving Cannonball a concussion and, after the rest of the New Mutants began to chastise him, Sunspot ran away, feeling he was a danger to his team. Warlock left after Sunspot and this left all of the team feeling deeply guilty and worried about Warlock and Sunspot's whereabouts. To calm them down, Magneto dressed them elegantly and they all attended a Hellfire Club event, where Rahne ran-off with Catseye in their lycan forms. While running around the mansion, Rahne caught a familiar scent and ran upstairs to find Cypher, drunk, in a bed with Roulette. The event turned sour for the New Mutants, until Cannonball suggested another duel between the two teams. The duel was for both teams to hunt down the person responsible for selling a member of the Hellfire Club a forged statue of Selene and the losers apologize, publicly, for any insults and take the rap for any trouble with their teachers before sunrise. After having Illyana spy on the Hellions, through a scrying glass on Limbo, the New Mutants learned that Viper and the Silver Samurai were behind the forgery and decided to intercept the villains, before the Hellions. Unknown to the New Mutants, Thunderbird assumed that they would spy on the Hellions and led them to the henchmen of the villains, while the Hellions captured Viper and Silver Samurai, winning the competition. Upon returning to the Hellfire Club, the New Mutants were shocked to learn that Xi'an had left the team to find her siblings. Magneto allowed the children a night off of their punishment and the New Mutants attended a album release party of Lila, where they battled Raek and a group of aliens. Death of Cypher After hearing of an animal creature that was being mistreated after capture, the New Mutants abducted Bird Brain in a contest with the Hellions and, after returning home victorious, Magma decided to return to the Massachusetts Academy. Initially jealous of the attention that Rahne showed Bird-Brain, Cypher refused to communicate with the creature, until Magneto threatened to return him to the authorities and Doug Ramsey began to speak with Bird-Brain, to save her the loss. After the New Mutants took Bird-Brain to the mall and taught him simple language, Bird-Brain watched a television show of animals in captivity and decided to return home. The New Mutants followed and were captured, by the Ani-Mator and his Ani-Mates, and learned that Ani-Mator worked for Cameron Hodge, PR man for the mutant hunters X-Factor and Commander of anti-mutant group The Right. Rahne was accepted by the Ani-Mates, as one of them, and their blood-lust prompted her to never turn to her lycan form again. After escaping the Ani-Mates, Hodge arrived with the Smiley Faces of the Right and captured the New Mutants, until the Ani-Mates freed them. During the battle, Sunspot and Warlock returned and Doug Ramsey jumped in the path of a bullet intended for Rahne, killing him. After the battle, Doug's body was found, while the Ani-Mator confessed at shooting while trying to shoot Wolfsbane. Rahne blamed herself and stated that she should have died instead. Magik, in anger, threw Ani-Mator into limbo, where he was eaten alive by demons. Upon returning home, the New Mutants witnessed that X-Factor were in-fact the original X-Men and the current X-Men died on television. Feeling responsible for Doug's death Rahne asked Sam Guthrie to watch her as his little sister. When Magneto found-out about Doug, he was furious and magnetically held the children and forbid them from ever leaving the school without his presence, stating that needed to protect them. Retreating to Limbo, Illyana returned in her Darkchylde form with her Soulsword and attacked Magneto, until the New Mutants separated them. After watching the movie Night of the Living Dead and hearing that Doug would be buried underground, Warlock was bewildered by the mixed messages he was getting from his friends about death and "animated" Doug’s corpse with his shape-shifting and took him to see his mother and then Wolfsbane, hoping to remind Doug what it was like to be alive and convince him to come back. The New Mutants explained that they had to put Doug’s body back, so it could be buried and they said goodbye to their friend at his funeral. After continuously watching the footage of the X-Men dying in Dallas, Illyana came to the conclusion that Forge was to blame, as it was his spell that sacrificed the X-Men and decided to seek revenge. The New Mutants were later captured by a a dppelgänger of Baba Yaga culled from Illyana's mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories, and rescued by Magik and her brother, Colossus. Magneto's temper began to rise daily as he would threaten the New Mutants that if they would not follow his demands, he would make them. The New Mutants next followed Magik, in her Darkchydle form, to Forge's Eagle Plaza and battled Freedom Force for Forge, where Mirage manifested Destiny's greatest fear, a world over-run by techno-organic demons, and Destiny warned Illyana about her future. After a lengthy battle, Darkchylde teleported Forge to Limbo and bounded the New Mutants. After accidentally destroying her scrying glass, Forge eventually decided that he was no better than Darkchylde as a youth and gave-up. After being stabbed by Darkchylde's Soulsword and the influence of the New Mutants, Darkchylde understood how evil she was becoming and withdrew her attack, returning Forge to Dallas and restoring his heath. After Moonstar interrupted a training session of Cannonball's, Magneto ordered the children never to use their mutant powers without his permission. After reading a letter from Magma about her return to Nova Roma and arranged marriage to a prince, the New Mutants eavesdropped on a call from the White Queen, stating that Magma had been kidnapped. The New Mutants left to rescue Magma and, after defeating the High Evolutionary's Purifiers, Magneto, the White Queen, and the Hellfire Club arrived to save Magma. Illyana sent all of the remaining Purifiers to Limbo, so that they could not be questioned and the New Mutants hid and over-heard Magneto state that the Purifiers had almost foiled their plan for Amara. After the New Mutants teleported Amara back to the Xavier School, she asked to be sent back to Nova Roma with her father and Empath, to deal with her problems head-on. Later, the New Mutants listened to a radio broadcast of a concert Cannonball was attending of Lila's that was being over-run by aliens. When Sunspot attempted to argue with Magneto, over the order of not using their powers, the New Mutants over-heard Magneto, on the phone with the White Queen, stating that he was prepared for the events to come and willing to go as far as using power neutralizers. Enraged, the New Mutants left to aid Cannonball, who was battling the alien Intergalactic Red-Tape Brigade without the use of his powers. After Lila was captured, the New Mutants met Gosamyr, who offered to help get Lila, if the New Mutants helped her save her family. While tracking Lila in space, Gosamyr began to play on the emotions of Cannonball and Sunspot, but Warlock and the women seemed to be immune to her powers, even using Dani's power to make a Sam Guthrie duplicate, for Rahne, that loved her. Soon they met a mysterious man known only as Cable who became their mentor and gave them the kind of military training that Professor Xavier had wished to avoid. When the New Mutants returned to the X-Mansion, Rahne was with Boom-Boom, Rictor, Storm and Warlock when they were ambushed and kidnapped by Genoshan Prelates, one of whom was the brain-washed Havok who had previously been missing in action. Instantly teleported to Genosha, the young mutants were stripped of their clothes and powers. Rahne was forcibly transformed into a Mutate by having her head shaved, a number tattooed onto her forehead and was also brainwashed. Ultimately she was liberated from her brainwashed state by transforming into her transitional human-wolf form, but was unable to turn back into a human girl without becoming a Mutate slave once more. She chose to remain in Genosha to work with Havok in an attempt to restore civilisation to the island nation. Wolfsbane reappeared for the formation of the second incarnation of X-Factor, while still stuck in her transitional form. There she became close friends with Multiple Man and Strong Guy, but struggled to contain her feelings for Havok. It was later revealed that when she was transformed into a Mutate slave on Genosha, she had been mentally bonded with Havok with the intention of being his slave. Although she was free from the catatonic state, there were some remnants of the brainwashing. The brain-washing combined with the feral hormones of her transitional state caused her to develop feelings for Havok, and intense jealousy of his relationship with Polaris. Excalibur Rahne was permanently cured of her Genoshan brain-washing by Haven. She remained with the team until Strong Guy was placed into suspended animation. Leaving X-Factor she returned to Muir Island to work with Moira MacTaggert to find a cure for the Legacy Virus. While there she became a member of Excalibur, where she became good friends with Colossus and Shadowcat, and was later a bridesmaid at the wedding of Captain Britain to Meggan. Although Excalibur disbanded, Rahne remained on Muir Island. However, the island came under attack from The Brotherhood, and the entire island was destroyed. During the attack Mystique fired the neutralizer (which Forge had originally created to remove Rogue's powers) at Wolfsbane. Robbed of her lycanthropic powers, Rahne boarded a plane with Moira MacTaggert, but her adoptive mother died soon after with Rahne at her side. Xavier Institute and the Paragon Squad In America, Rahne began to travel the country on a motorbike, she grew her hair long, purposefully lost her Scottish brogue and displayed a gregarious attitude. All of which came as a complete surprise to Dani Moonstar when the two were re-united at the Westchester campus. While in the X-Mansion she was initially refused the chance to teach at her old school because of her immature attitude, but caught the attention of Elixir who was the legal ward of Dani Moonstar. He pursued her and during a kiss his mutant power of healing restored Wolfsbane's own powers. However, the shock of the transformation caused her lash out on instinct, and Elixir was severely wounded. Elixir was ultimately saved, and Rahne's feral daze came to an end thanks to Dani Moonstar. Although Rahne ended the relationship with Elixir when she became a supervising member of staff to Paragons Squad, the two of them soon began a secret affair. The relationship permanently ceased when Rahne discovered that Wallflower had feelings for Elixir. However, the break-up was overheard by Wither who spread the news around the school. The news of Rahne's inappropriate relationship with a student caused her to flee the school, and further strained her friendship with Moonstar. X-Factor Investigations Upon leaving the school Rahne returned to her previous X-Factor team-mates to become part of X-Factor Investigations. Her personality reverted to that of her original repressed Scottish youth, but she did rekindle her romance with Rictor. While with X-Factor Rahne came under mental attack from Damian Tryp who tormented her with visions. Her dreams that she would murder Multiple Man and Layla Miller on their wedding day drove her mad to the point that she even considered committing suicide to prevent the visions from becoming a reality. When the first mutant since M-Day was born, Rahne was actived as part of Cyclops' tracking team, X-Force. Along with Caliban, Hepzibah, Warpath, X-23, Rahne was charged with tracking down the location of Cable and the infant Messiah. ]] Wolfsbane has since been spotted in San Francisco aiding the X-Men fight during the Skrull invasion. X-Force Later Cyclops introduced Wolfsbane to Wolverine's new X-Force with Warpath and X-23. She had already infiltrated a group of Purifiers with Rictor's aid, but was discovered and captured during a mission. While in their hands, she discovered that her father, Reverend Craig, had joined the Purifiers. There she was drugged with heroin and her father attempts to kill her again. Unbeknownst to her new teammates, Wolfsbane had been brainwashed once more. Upon her rescue she awoke and promptly attacked Archangel. She violently tore off his wings and stored them away in her room. During a later fight with the Purifiers, Wolsfbane received a non-mortal gunshot wound from her father, who then followed her trail of blood so he could deliver the fatal blow. After tracking her to her room Reverend Craig stood in front of Archangel's wings and created the image that he was an angel. The brain-washing that the Purifiers had installed into Rahne's mind had programmed her to "kill the angel", and for the second time she was unable to resist. She was later found in a traumatized state surrounded by blood, with no sign of her father. The same brainwashing later resurfaced when Wolfsbane attacked Archangel for a second time. It was only due to the intervention of The Stepford Cuckoos that Wolfsbane was able to break free of the brain-washing and begin to come to terms with what she had done to her friends and family. While Rahne was recovering X-Force's second mission and her brainwashing in Angel's Aerie in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Hrimhari, the Wolf-Prince of Asgard, founded her quite to her surprise. Now reunite with his former lover, Hrimhari explained to Rahne the fall of Asgard, the murder of his pack, and his own rebirth on Midgard. Hrimhari then revealed to Rahne that he could now shapeshift into a fully human form. They then consummated their newly rekindled romance. While in the throws of afterglow, next to a roaring fire on the floor of Angel's Aerie, Hrimhari and Wolfsbane were attacked by three of the Frost Giants that slaughters Hrimhari's pack. At first they fled, but then Hrimhari and Wolfsbane decide that can run no longer and turn to face their attackers. After narrowly defeating the Frost Giants, the seemingly uninjured Rahne faints due to unknown causes. Faintly she calls out for Elixir. Hrimhari rushes her back to Angel's Aerie, where he is met by Archangel and Warpath who accompany him to the X-Men base on Utopia . Unfortunately, Utopia is under attack by Selene's undead mutants and Elixir is in a comatose state due to the strain exerted by timetravelling and in healing Surge. Wolfsbane condition continued to worsen, and in desperation Hrimhari calls upon the death goddess Hela. Hela offered Hrimhari an even trade; a life for a life. Except she asked him to choose between his true love, Rahne, or their unborn child (which was the reason Rahne was dying). In the end, Hrimhari choose to exchange his life for Elixir's, knowing the Elixir could save both Rahne and his unborn cub. As Hrimhari and Hela disappeared he told a recovered Elixir to save Rahne and tell her "I love her...and...I will find a way back to her." To save Wolfsbane's life Elixir had to strengthen her body (to undefined limits) to endure the Asgardian embryo growing inside her. X-Factor Investigations...again After the battle on Genosha with Selene and her Inner Circle, Rahne was removed from active duty on X-Force by Wolverine. She then left the X-Men entirely intending to rejoin X-Factor in New York City. where she discovered ex-boyfriend Rictor in an intimiate embrace with Shatterstar. She and Shatterstar briefly fought for Rictor's love, though the battle went unfinished; subsequently, she led Rictor to believe that her baby was his. | Powers = Rahne is a mutant with the mutant powers of transform herself into a wolf at will, or into a transitional form which combines human and lupine aspects, including: *'Lycanthropy': Much like the werewolves of folklore, Rahne can transform into a wolf. However, she is not a werewolf, and therefore is not restricted to the limitations of a creature of the night. She can also retain full memory of herself, and therefore has her human consciousness while in her wolf and transitional forms. In her transitional form she is able to stand erect on her legs and retain the use of her hands, but is also able to run and manoeuvre on all fours like a wolf. Other effects of her worl and/or transitional forms include: **'Enhanced Size': Proportionately greater in size than that of her human form, her hybrid wolf-human bones and muscles make Wolfsbane taller and stronger. Although her lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form, the source of this additional mass is unknown. **'Enhanced Strength': Greater strength than that of a normal male adult human, due to her enhanced muscular build. **'Enhanced Speed': Enhanced muscles are swift as a wolf but to the proportional size of a human. **'Enhanced Reflexes': Although enhanced her muscles and skeleton are also extremely flexible, giving her the agility of an animal. **'Hyperkeen Senses': Keen animal senses of sight, smell & hearing combined with human intelligence are heightened further than that of a regular wolf. She can perceive infra red, ultra violent, heat, pheromones & emotions such as fear or lust). *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Wolfsbane is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a shorter amount of time. *'Pregnancy Alterations': After her teammate Elixir altered her DNA to match that of her unborn child's strength, she demonstrated greatly increased superhuman strength, and Elixir believed her to be bullet proof. Furthermore her senses have become further heightened to the point that she was able to smell out a missing teammate nearly a mile away and underground. These changes are similar to the changes undergone on Genosha when Wolfsbane underwent several artificial mutations. After returning to X-Factor, she stated that she is almost impenetrable. **'Superhuman Strength' **'Near-Invulnerability' | Abilities = | Strength = In human form Wolfsbane possesses the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. In her lupine and transitional forms her strength is heightened beyond average, but not to a superhuman degree. | Weaknesses = There are drawbacks to being a wolf. *While in her lupin form Wolfsbane can not orally communicate with others. Instead she has the vocal chords of a wolf and therefore barks, growls and howls as one. Although in this form she is capable of communicating telepathically with Danielle Moonstar, she does not often work with her former New Mutants teammate. *While she may retain her human consciousness, she is more prone to wild behavior. This can sometimes dull her intelligence, or over-ride her usually up-right and moral consciousness. | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Factor Humvee; formerly motorcycle, X-Factor Plane, X-Jet | Weapons = | Notes = *Wolfsbane's lupine and transitional forms are more massive than her human form. The source of this additional mass is unknown. | Trivia = * Rahne has been romantically involved with Cypher, Rictor, Elixir and Hrimhari. She has also had crushes on Cannonball and Havok. * When in lupine form, Rahne had an empathic link with Danielle Moonstar. It has not been revealed if this link still operates. * Due to further artificial mutation induced in Genosha, Wolfsbane can reach a height of roughly 8 feet and a weight of over 400 lbs. in her transitional form, and roughly 12 feet (when standing on her hind legs) and a weight of over 1000 lbs. in her "absolute" lupine form. After Mystique hit her with the neutralizing gun, these abilities disappeared. However, these attributes seem to have returned with Elixir alterations to her DNA. * Rahne was previously unable to grow her hair longer than a few inches in length. She was able to grow longer hair while locked in her transitional form after leaving Genosha, and again when she was deprived of her mutant powers. * Rahne is a strictly religious protestant; specifically Scots Presbyterian. * In Asgard, Rahne was temporarily under Loki's control and while wearing a Collar of Obediance, she was a monstrous wolf called Grimfang. | Links = * Rahne-Sinclair.com * [http://peterdavid.malibulist.com/archives/002134.html Peter David, the writer, briefly discusses Rahne of Terra] * Spotlight feature on Wolfsbane at UncannyXmen.net * Forum featuring Wolfsbane | Marvel = http://www.marveldirectory.com/xoops/modules/wordbook/entry.php?entryID=710 }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Lupine Form Category:Utopians Category:Formerly Deceased